Jealousy and a Stone Masquerade
by monsta
Summary: Kagome, princess of the Eastern Lands, was banished by her own sister, and forced to live hidden behind a stone mask for the rest of her days. But what happenes when the mask cracks, and a hidden beauty emerges? Will she handle all the attention?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have everything planned out for this story. I can only hope it will turn out as good as it is when I think it through.**

**There's a story about twin princes, the storyline similar to this one. I can't find the name, or if it was true or not, but I will post it in a later chapter when I do find it.**

**I know it starts off a little dryly, but PULEASE keep reading. I intend to make it MUCH more interesting. Yes? And it may be slightly confusing at first, but all will be laid out in due time.**

**And may I add that review make me all warm and fuzzy inside?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

_The King and Queen no longer held their rare lively glow. Of course they were thrilled to have twins, however, this left them with a heavy burden._

_Who would inherit the throne to the Eastern lands? It seemed only right to have older of the two twins receive the privilege, but that would only cause a dilemma between the girls, and with them gone, pandemonium among the lands could only lead to their downfall. They would not stand for this. Looking down at their younger daughter, by only 8 minutes, they smiled sadly and laid a soft kiss upon her flushed cheek. They had made their decision; there was no going back now._

_The majesties of the Eastern Lands only had one daughter… or that's what they would lead everyone to believe. With tear brimmed eyes, the queen handed her younger daughter to one of their more trusted maids, Lady Kaede. The King stood next to her, his own eyes scanning his daughter's face, trying to memorize every detail of the young girl's appearance before she was taken away from him._

_Although he had conceived another twin, the resemblance was most certainly not the same. Kikyo, the older of the two was a chubbier, paler baby. She cried more of the time and demanded constant attention. She had a thin patch of black hair on her head and her eyes were a dull brown. Kagome, however was small. So small, that they had worried for her health, for she was the second to be born. Her hair was a bit thicker then Kikyo's, and she was already a light tanned color with naturally pink-tinged cheeks. Her eyes were a beautifully blended mix between blue and green, and were constantly shining with youthful happiness matching her sweet personality. They did, however, bare one resemblance that the King and Queen would have troubles explaining… the family crest, adorning their foreheads. It was a pale green leaf with golden specks circulating it boldly, then fading into nothing as it got further away from the leaf._

_The mournful parents knew that they would still be able to see her grow up. She would be kept in the palace walls as a servant. On her 17th birthday, they would reveal the truth to both her and her sister. By then, Kikyo would have already been deemed worthy to inherit the lands of the East. There would be no controversy, and they could only hope the two would live in peace._

* * *

Kagome crouched tears leaking out of her eyes as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. Her hands were bound behind her back with a thick, scratchy rope, and her head was bowed low.

Kagome looked up into Kikyo's ruthless brown eyes. She was shocked to find there was no sign of mourning or tears over her parent's deaths. The King and Queen of the Eastern lands had been murdered callously and their own daughter had not even shed a tear for them?

Kagome, on the other hand, was immediately effected by the news. Her owns parents were said to have died after she was born, and the King and Queen were the closest thing to family she had, other then Kaede. Of course it was completely absurd to believe the King and Queen thought of her as a daughter… she was a maid after all. Despite allthis, her Majesties had always treated her just the same as their own daughter Kikyo, and was constantly pushing the two to spend more time together in hopes of forming a bond.

Today, was both Kikyo's and Kagome's 17th birthday. All the coincidences, including theEastern crest adorning Kagome's forhead,were a bit uncanny, but it was something they had become accustomed too.

A harsh backhand to her face shook her free of her thoughts. Kagome was sent flailing to the ground as Kikyo sneered down at her.

"You… are accused of doing dark sorcery within my castle's walls… witch." She spat viciously.

Kagome glared at the ground, before replying quietly "I beg your pardon your majesty… but I am a miko, just as you are."

A sharp whip on her back earned a yelp of pain from her throat. Biting back a whimper she glanced over her shoulder at a critical guard.

"Do not dare compare the likes of yourself to royalty… listen and listen well," stated Kikyo nastily, "you reside within my walls as a maid, and nothing more. I will do as I please with you, and as punishment for your tongue and dark magic…."

She grinned wickedly and finished off dryly, "Banishment."

_'Banishment? Is she freeing me from these castle walls?'_

As if reading her thoughts, Kikyo grinned sadistically. "Do not get your hopes up witch. Enjoy your last moments in the light… for you will not see it again anytime soon." She laughed shrilly before waving a hand.

Kagome, taken aback by her statement, could only allow the guards to drag her away.

* * *

**Oooooooooh. Continue reading to find out what happens to poor Kags.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot darker then I thought it would be, but turned out just as I hoped it would.**

**Next chapter Sesshy and a few 'choice' others will be introduced. BWUAH!**

* * *

The guards hauled Kagome through a maze of castle corridors. They descended further and further down the castle, that soon Kagome, who had lived in the castle for as long as she could remember, couldn't even recognize where they were.

Looking around fearfully, she noted that the walls had changed into a dull grey stone and were lit with a small flame light every few feet. The ground and corners of the walls were covered heavily in cobwebs and grime. But even worse, was the repulsive smell the hung thick in the air.

Swallowing back the bile, that had been clogging her throat, Kagome looked down at the filthy, stone paved ground. She followed the guards obediently as they tugged at her arms, forcing her to take sharp twists and turns. The air continued to grow colder and soon, as she realized they had stopped and entered an eerie room.

Abruptly, Kagome was thrown to the ground harshly and cried out as her knee came in contact with the rock hard ground. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room and she bit back a sob of pain. She would not allow them the satisfaction of seeing her in a state of weakness.

Waiting patiently for her miko powers to heal the cracked bone, Kagome glanced up to survey the room. It resembled that of a blacksmith's shop… however a little less… welcoming. The ground and walls were moist, and a thin green mold caked over the stone panels. In the center of the room, laid a fireplace, which was tamed beneath a black iron cover. Her gaze stopped on a dark gray, stone mask. It lay innocently next to iron tools of some sort. A narrow, rectangular shaped slit was what she could only assume to be the mouth, while two overly-large almond shaped circles were left for eyes. A bulge in the center was what she guessed to be the nose, and the edges stopped to where ears should have been.

Kagome's stare was averted from the mask, when a large muscled man with a black cloaked hood walked into the room. He looked down at her momentarily, before reaching for the tools and stuffing the edges to the fire. He then motioned to the guards, and Kagome was once again forced back up to her feet.

Dragging her limp leg, she was shoved into a stone chair which connected to the ground. Chaining her wrists and legs to the edges of the chair, Kagome could only watch in horror as the hooded man reached for the stone mask and fitted it over her face. Taking out the charred, metal tools, he leaned her neck down and messily twisted a lock through the ends of the mask, earning a yelp of pain whenever the singed metal bit into Kagome's neck.

When the last of the locks were secured, the guards took Kagome by the wrists and held her down. The man with the hooded cloak reached into the fire and pulled out a long metal pole, and hastily touched the burning hot metal to her left shoulder blade. The iron design of a cracked skull burned off her flesh and she shrieked in pain and alarm. Removing the end of the pole, Kagome was tossed like a rag doll into a nearby cell.

Peering through the mask cautiously, she was met with an unnerving sight. Scattered bones lay, strewn across the floor, and in the far right corner of the room, a mound of decomposing flesh and a few bones was all that remained of the most recent prisoner. Shuddering in repulsion, Kagome crawled to the corner opposite of the decomposing body. Shuffling bones away from her place in the cell, she brought her legs to her chest, hugging them tightly as the stone mask weighed down her head, and a pale green glow emitted from her wounds, healing them with inhuman speed. Her head nodded forward as exhaustion hit her full force. She glanced at the stone door warily before falling into a light doze.

A shrill laughter broke Kagome free of her slumber and lurching forward in alarm. Looking up in haste, she was met with the cold brown eyes of Kikyo. She stood there, draped in overly elaborate silks and furs. Sneering down over her nose, Kagome shuddered at her icy glare._ 'She can't possibly do anything else to me... can she?'_

Suddenly, panic overrode Kagome as she shot a glance towards the decomposing body. Kikyo did not miss this. A piercing laughter erupted from her lips as she shook her head. "No witch, I will not leave you to starve…" Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief, only to receive Kikyo's next words like a smack to the face… "You _WILL_ however, live in this cell, never to see even a beam of sunlight for the rest of your days. That mask" she reached out and stroked the stone mask "will cover you're disgraceful face until and after your death." Kikyo grinned maliciously and turned on a heel, leaving a weeping Kagome in the dark cell, with only the mound of decomposing flesh as company.

Sobs wracked Kagome's body, sending violent shivers down her spine. She lay there, hunched in a fetal position, fear emitting from her in waves. How could Kikyo possibly be so cruel, as to take away the one thing she treasured most?

_Her freedom_

A searing anger overwhelmed Kagome. Kikyo stripped her of every shred of dignity, and freedom she once held dear. She knew as well as Kikyo or anyone in the castle for that matter, that she could not possibly be a Dark Miko… she was trained under the watchful eye of Lady Kaede herself. '_What could I have possibly done to cause the woman to hate me with such a passion, that what she would take away even the sunlight from me?'_

_'What did I do?'_

**WITH KIKYO**

Taking another swift turn, she found herself back at her parent's chambers. Frowning, she strolled into the room and shut the door loudly behind her. Sitting on an overly cushioned seat, she picked at a finger nail carelessly. "Gotta redecorate this room…" she muttered dryly. Looking up, memories of her last encounter with the King and Queen flashed through her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You called me mother, father?" She asked, while bowing low, a look of distaste adorning her features. Her father flashed her a warm smile, which she chose not to reply to._

_"Kikyo dear… we have… wonderful news for you!" Her mother stated hesitantly. Glancing at her husband momentarily, she looked back to her daughter and took a deep breath. "Kikyo, we can only hope that you will take this news well…" At this Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "You have… a twin sister Kikyo. Now before you jump to any conclusions, you have already inherited the throne, and are betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru, so no controversy should come from this." She finished off quickly._

_"Who?" Was all that Kikyo could utter._

_The King stepped forward and grabbed her hands, holding them gently in his lard calloused ones. "Lady Kagome."_

_A gasp escaped her throat, and Kikyo jerked her hands away from her father. "That… that peasant!" She spat viciously._

_"She is royalty just as you are Kikyo," her mother stated sternly, "and it has been decided that we shall announce the news at both you birthday banquets today."_

_Kikyo, was absolutely livid with anger. She could not allow this. As must as she detested the truth, there was no denying it… the kingdom did not favor her, and most likely rooted for her downfall in hopes of a more… worthy queen. If Kagome was presented as royal blood, there was no doubt the lands would turn and rebel against her, in favor of Kagome for their Queen._

_Quickly Kikyo reached for her father's exposed sword. Unsheathing it, she waved it carelessly in front of her._

_"I'm sorry it must end this way dear parents," she spat mercilessly, while sneering at their shocked and hurt expressions, "but it must be done, for Kagome's own good." She finished off innocently._

_Kikyo watched in amusement, as her father stood in front of her mother, who was mumbling comforting words, in a fruitless attempt to make her drop the sword. She knew full well that their parents would never harm her, even if it meant losing their own lives._

_With one last sadistic grin, she began hacking ruthlessly at her own parents._

**END FLASHBACK**

"What a shame…" she mumbled dryly, "that they chose to tell me of the wonderful news first."

* * *

**What'chya think? Good? No?**

**… well, not to worry. Next chapter Kagome's savior(s) will be introduced to the story. Whooooooooooooooooooooo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH. Not as well as I hoped, been having a bit of a writer's block lately. However I intend to make the next chapter filled with more action… for Sesshomaru is to the rescue! Duh dun na naaaaaaaaa!**

**I've found out that the story is the 3 musketeers! So I suppose it's a cross over, ne?**

**Compliments of Hitenisababe. Arigato!**

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. She sprung forward, from her usual spot in the corner of the cell in alarm. A cold sweat enveloped her body and her heart pounded harshly in her chest, while her eyes darted frantically around the cell.

Two years in her confined hell, even further down then the buried dead, had brought waves of nightmares crashing down upon Kagome. She woke, almost every morning in a cold sweat and with a heart ready to burst out of her own chest.

Her shoulders slumped over in relief of escaping her nightmare, and she steadily took deep breathes. Crawling over to a bucket of water, which she rationed with vigilance, she carefully scooped a handful into her hands, and allowed a small amount to escape through the rectangular hole, and past her cracked lips.

Kagome had long given up on attempting to clean the hidden skin beneath her accursed mask. She could only imagine how much grime and sweat had built up under it. Suppressing a shiver of disgust, she crawled stiffly back to her normal corner, and scratched a messy line onto the dark stone wall. A small white line appeared, next to a dozen of others. She frowned… so today was her 19th birthday huh? Sighing, she leaned back to the wall, and continued to write letters in the dust covered floor, something she had been doing over the years, so not to forget her lessons she once attended to as a maid.

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

Combing his fingers through his finely silver hair, Sesshomaru gazed out the window of his carriage. Today was Kikyo's 19th birthday, and the irritating woman had sent for him in hopes of forming a bond between the betrothed couple. Sighing in annoyance, he looked up at the sky. He would not arrive until early the next morning… of course, he could simply use his youkai to fly to the castle, but if riding in this carriage meant he wouldn't have to stand the woman's presence for awhile longer, then so be it. He'd much rather sit in this cramped captivity then be hounded by the over-obsessive wench. Closing his eyes, he fell into an alerted sleep.

**WITH KIKYO**

She sat in robes of fine silk kimonos, a scowl on her face and shouting orders at any poor maid whom happened to wonder by unsuspectingly.

"You there! Did I not already ask you to bring my cakes for testing!" "And you! Watch what you're doing with that hemming, I want my dress to look nothing under stunning! Do you hear me!"

"PEOPLE, PEOPLE, THE BANQUET WILL BE IN TWO DAYS! QUIT YOUR SLACKING AND GET TO WORK!" She hollered to the scurrying maids and cooks.

Rubbing her temples, the 19 year old onna sighed and slumped down into her father's old throne. Today was the day she would finally see her Sesshomaru, and in two days would be a banquet to celebrate her coming of age and their engagement. She had no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru loved her and was even more excited for their wedding then herself. She inwardly smirked… as soon as he came… she would reveal her locked up witch of a sister to Sesshomaru, and marvel at her shame._ 'Yes, I will most certainly look forward to his disgusted expression at seeing that witch.'_

Kikyo was shook out of her musings when a shrill horn was blown, signaling the arrival of the Lord of the Western lands.

"He's early!" She shrieked sharply. The workers of her castle instantly came to attention and began to line up along the side doors to greet their soon-to-be King.

Kikyo, stood abruptly from her seat, and hastily rushed down the red carpeted steps to greet her intended. She was, however, slightly disappointed to find that when he emerged from his carriage, he was looking, rather… displeased?

Brushing it off as irritation from the long ride, Kikyo latched herself onto his arm and lead him into the palace. She intended to 'introduce' him to her loving sister.

Sesshomaru glanced around the castle with a look of indifference. She woman had led him to practically every corner of the castle and would not cease her babbling. He inwardly cringed as a shrill laughter erupted from her lips, and she tossed her head back, her dull straight black hair falling limply. He was just about to shake the woman off his arm, when she grinned maliciously, and announced they would be now be going to the dungeons… to meet a dear relative.

His curiosity sparked, Sesshomaru allowed the woman to drag him further and further underground.

**WITH KAGOME**

A crack opening in her cell door caused Kagome to snap to attention. The guards never fed her this early… did she perhaps sleep in longer then usual? Peering out of her mask curiously, a small gasp escaped her throat, and she could feel her mouth become instantly dry.

There in the doorway, stood the woman who banished her to this accursed prison. Her face still it's usual ghastly pale was framed by straight, dull black, hair, falling to just below her butt. Her fine silks rippled around her form, and the jewels adorning her neck and head caught what little flame light that was able to leak into the dark room.

Kagome starred in horror as she entered the room. _'Why is she here! Has she come to finish me off? Perhaps she will set me free!'_

Thoughts whirled in Kagome's mind, and she barely noticed a second figure slip into the leaky chamber.

* * *

**Whoooosh. Short chapter I know, however I've been getting a lot of nice reviews, so I decided to update sooner then I planned.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Thanks you guys so much for all your nice reviews! Le hug I didn't expect many on this one… I sort of drawled on about unimportant things… however next chapter is where Sesshomaru hops into action. Whoooooo!**

**Hitenisababe:GAH! Thank you, thank you, thank you! ****Le hug You have no idea how much it's been bothering me to not remember what the story was. It's been on the tip of my tongue to days and that's gotta be the more annoying thing ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie, so I lied. NEXT chapter is where all the action is.**

**I blame my accursed teachers for piling up all these essays and tests on me. TT

* * *

**

He bit back a gasp and fought to hold onto his cold, expressionless exterior.

**FLASHBACK**

Kikyo continued to lead him further down the castle. He glanced around the filthy walls, warily and stated with as much monotony as he could muster "You said we were going to see a relative… did you not?"

"I did."

He squashed down the urge to swipe at her for her obvious lack of respect.

"A bastard?"

She laughed shrilly, and looked up, a sadistic grin clashing with her pale complexion.

"Hardly… she is my very own twin." She stated dryly. She waved a hand, and the guards moved obediently to the side, their swords scraping against the stone panels, sending violent echoes ringing throughout Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. Grinding his carnies, Sesshomaru resisted the temptation ofripping apartthe impudent guards on the spot, and instead, settled on sending them death glares... for the time being.

Kikyo strolled on ahead, into the eerie room casually, and unlocked a nearby cell door. Sliding it open, with some difficulty, she stepped forward and disappeared inside.

**END FLASHBACK**

He starred at what he assumed to be a woman, and inwardly cringed. He looked around the room, half expecting to find another occupant...

Did the woman lie to him? Was this just some sick ploy… or was this poor girl really her sister?

Said girlsuddenly seemed to notice him, and another gasp escaped through the rectangular hole. Her face, was clad in a stone mask. He presumed it to have been on her for quite awhile, for a thin green layer of mold, caked over the outer surface and the metal lock holding it on was becoming rusted. She sat, her knees folded up to her chest in a shredded up kimono. It was so filthy, he could not decipher the original color. Large, tear brimmed, turquoise eyes looked up at him, and he could faintly make out the silhouette of full rose colored lips, trembling behind the mask.

Kikyo, took another step forward and sneered at the girl. Leaning down, she grabbed a handful of the girl's thick, wavy locks and yanked harshly. The girl jumped up, while letting out a yelp. Sesshomaru watched in mild disgust as Kikyo leaned towards the girl's covered up face and whispered cruelly "Happy birthday… sister."

At this the girl's eyes widened, and her eyes frantically searched Kikyo's face for any sign of lies. Finding none, the girl began to thrash out wildly, screaming incoherent words and Sesshomaru was hit with realization.

_'This girl does not know who she is.'

* * *

_

Kagome's mind raced.

_'SISTER? She lies!'_

All she could do in her state of panic was thrash out at Kikyo, in a futile attempt to escape. Confusion overwhelmed her, so much, that she did not see the whip descending towards her, until it was too late. It crashed down upon her back, then came up again, swiftly repeating the process. Kagome yelled out in agony and slumped to the ground, blood pooling around her fallen form. The guard continued to bring the whip down on her back mercilessly, while Kikyo stood not too far off, a satisfied smile mauling her features.

Kagome continued to brace herself for each wave of pain. She reached out in desperation, trying to crawl to her corner and get away from the ruthless whip. Unable to gather any energy to move, she finally collapsed onto the filthy ground. The last thing she saw before everything blacked out, was the strange man who had watched in disgust slip out of the cell unnoticed. Then everything dissolved into a blur of darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked briskly through the maze of halls, if he were anyone else, he would have been lost by now. Thoughts reeled through his mind and he was somewhat surprised, at what he had formulated. If this girl really was Kikyo's twin, then she was also a worthy inherent to the throne_and _not to mention, a plausible mate. If she was anything like her sister, however,then this would all be a waste of his time, but Sesshomaru had already devised a scheme… there was no backing down now.

His picked up his pace, and stormed out of the palace. Taking in a deep breath, he caught a whiff of his guards, and headed in their direction. Their scent led him to a large bamboo, dojo. Sliding the thin, rice paper door to the side with ease, he stepped in and glanced at his men. They instantly lined up ceremoniously, Bankotsu at the head of the line.

"Men," he paused, glancing around at his most trusted group before continuing "I have a little… job, for you…."

* * *

**Nice little ending for ya guys. D**

**REVIEWS:**

**Cheese and Snaps: o0 Sure…  
****Aheh and I did make Kikyo a bit overly-ruthless, but hey, the whole Naraku always getting to be the villain was getting a little too dull for my tastes. **

**Arty and Sporky: Yea! I'm pretty sure that movie is based on the myth of the iron mask, but I never really did get to find out much about it. Googliing it didn't help much. TT Buh thanks ya for tha nice reviews! Le hug**

**AH. You guys are too awesome. Thanks for the great reviews**.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! FINALLY. We've got some "Project: Rescue Kagome!"**

**Slumps back in chair. I think I shall take my well earned sleep now, I've been working hard to get these updates in, 4 chapters in one day has got to be a record for me. I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow since school gets out early, ne?**

* * *

The guard's limp body fell to the ground, as his severed head rolled off to the side. A sly smile made it's way upon the figures lips, and he moved on to the next unsuspecting guard. Bending his knees, he waited patiently until the man was only a foot away, then choose this moment to leap high into the air. Pulling a small thin blade hidden in his boot, he slit the man's throat and watched in mild amusement as blood gushed out of the wound and the man's hand instantly went to cover his throat in hopes of slowing down the rapid flow of blood. The guard fell to his knees, and assassinate left him to die slowly… under orders of his Lord Sesshomaru.

Walking boldly into the dungeons, his eyes narrowed at a stone door. Breaking the lock with ease, the man thrust open the door and peered into the cell, only to be met with an appalling sight. A petite figure scuttled into a dark corner of chamber, and a pool of blood trailed closely behind. Brittle bones, and decaying rats lay scattered across the floor, small maggots worming their way through the open gashes.

Returning his attention back to a shivering figure, he stepped forward. She whimpered and called out in warning "Stay where you are or I will not hesitate to blast you into oblivion."

Smirking the man took another step forward and replied, "I am no demon, miko… I am Bankotsu of the Band of Seven." Hastily, he hurdled forward and secured her wrists. The girl shrieked in alarm, and Bankotsu was startled to see the stone mask covering up her face.

"Cease your screaming girl. I am here to help." Instantly, the girl quieted, and allowed him to pick her up bridle style without any protests.

Bankotsu held the girl close to his chest while sprinting through the dense forest surrounding Queen Kikyo's castle.

Kagome squinted as the wind rushed passed her face, forcing her eyes to water on impact. She thought that the man would take her far away from that damned castle, but was sourly displeased when he stopped at a small stone hut, just a little past the edge of the forest. She needed to get away from this place, and now that she was free of her horrendous imprisonment, nothing would stop her… not if she had anything to say about it.

As soon as the man, who claimed to be called 'Bankotsu' released his grip on her and her small feet touched the ground, Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh air and instantly sprinted away from him, heading deeper into the forest. She had gotten no more then five feet, when she suddenly ran into something solid. _'There were no trees in my way.'_

Looking up she gasped and fear gripped her tightly as she crawled away hastily. There stood the man who was in the cell with Kikyo. The one Kikyo obviously found trust worthy enough to carry her dirty secret. This man was not to be trusted. Standing abruptly, she turned, instead to her left and began her run, only getting no more then another 2 feet when the man appeared in front of her again.

This time he grasped her wrists harshly and rooted her in place with his molten eyes. "Woman, what are you doing!" He growled out. "This Sesshomaru is helping you."

Eyeing him warily, Kagome nodded hesitantly. If she couldn't escape him at the moment, then there was no other option but to trust him… for the time being.

Still holding her fragile hand in his own, Sesshomaru led the girl into the modest stone hut, and closed the door behind him.

Kagome glanced around the room. There was a rather large cot in the far corner of the room that could easily fit 3 people. Next to it was a large tub of steaming water and in the opposite corner of the room was… a stove and a bundle of silver tools. Kagome suppressed a shiver as a wave of unwanted memories washed over her.

Looking up at Sesshomaru she asked hesitantly, "What are you going to do to me?"

His only reply was a devious smirk before waving a hand. Kagome, looking at him curiously suddenly understood the silent command and immediately tensed as a group of men surrounded her. Taking her towards the fireplace, they make her lay down on her side with surprising gentleness. They then took out the charred metal, and was careful not to touch it to her delicate skin.

"This will hurt for only a moment." A voice she recognized as Bankotsu's stated gently, before a large calloused hand, heaving a heavy hammer came smashing down on the lock, which was placed tightly between two iron clasps. The lock shattered, and Kagome screamed as the mask momentarily tightened on her head, causing violent vibrations to rattle her already abused body.

A man with green markings on his face quickly removed the mask, and he rushed the other men out before they got a chance to even glimpse at the young miko. Kagome, pushed herselve off the floor as the throbbing in her head steadily eased down. Peeking around the room, she realized she was alone. Her hands then flew to her face and she smiled happily and the odd feeling of something other then the usual stone. Looking at the steaming tub, she could only assume that they had left her in private for bathe, and upon further inspection of the room, she found a pale green kimono with creamy white ripples running along the sleeves, and the same creamy white colored obi sitting neatly on top of it.

Quickly plummeting into the tub, she moaned in relief at the warmth that enclosed around her body. Dunking under the water, she spent the next hour reveling in the sensation of being properly clean.

Completely grime free, she climbed out of the tub, and tried her hair with a sweetly scented, pale pink towel. Slipping into the kimono, she sloppily tied the obi and spun around giggling lightheartedly. A knock on the door alerted her of the waiting men, and with a small smile tugging at her lips, she called a shy "I'm finished."

Sesshomaru walked into the room closely followed by the group of men whom had deemed themselves 'The Band of Seven.' Upon seeing the girl they all stopped dead in their tracks and openly gapped. Even Sesshomaru was unable to control his mastered façade as he starred in awe.

The girl was… nothing short of gorgeous. After two years of being locked up in a dark, dreary chamber, she was miraculously able to leave with her same healthy, flawlessly tanned skin. Her bright turquoise eyes were finally able to be seen in all their sheer beauty, without the mask covering it. Her wavy ebony tresses, which no one had even bothered to cut, had grown past her butt and her overgrown bangs were swept to the side, exposing the crest of the Eastern lands. The crest, being a pale green leave and golden specks, blended perfectly with her tanned skin and eyes. Her full lips were a rosy color and she had grown into her shapely body quite well.

Sesshomaru, being the first to recover from the shock, quickly regained his composure, giving her one last look over, before clearing his throat loudly, in an attempt to clamp shut his men's jaws. Without taking his gaze away from Kagome, he sat up against the wall, bringing a leg up and resting a elbow on it, while letting his other lay next to his side.

"Princess Kagome," he stated dryly, despite his rapidly beating heart "will you assist us in the bringing Kikyo to her downfall?"

* * *

**Just seemed like the right place to end this chapter... o0**

**REVIEWS:**

**I'm pretty sure you guys rock. Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm felling very special right about now.**

**Gah, I know my chapters are short, sorry for that, it's just I like to end it at the perfect moment. It builds up all the suspense and drama, and there's so many different ways I can make it go after that. I'll try to make them lengthier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ack, my apologies for the long wait, and for this chapter. This one is pretty slow, since I intended on packing the next one full of action and what not. **

**Heh…**

* * *

Kagome instantly tensed as the words left the demon lord's lips. Her mind, always the rational one, portrayed an image of a second stone mask, while her body screamed revenge for the merciless beatings and emotional pang of her family's loss. Yes, who else could have murdered the undefeatable Lord of Eastern lands and his mate, but the one person who could? The very person he would never think to harm, even if it meant his own life. After Kikyo ruthlessly announced their blood bonding, Kagome had put two and two together. 

"B-bring down… Queen K-kikyo?" She stuttered, her voice cracking and hoarse. Bankotsu was immediately by her side, clutching a clay cup filled with water, but she had not noticed. Her full attention was fixed on the Taiyoukai Lord.

Sesshomaru frowned and quickly thought up a plan. As if tapping into her thoughts, he announced, "What of your parents? Do they not deserve to be avenged for their deaths?"

At that moment, Kagome snapped, and all level-headedness abandoned her. _'So she **DID** kill them!'_ Her mind screamed accusingly, and without a second thought, it instantly sided with her body, sharing the thirst for revenge.

"I accept your proposal…" she started boldly, but finished off quickly, "under the condition that I be the one to decide Kikyo's fate."

This earned a smirk from Sesshomaru, and he wordlessly held out a clawed hand, which Kagome eagerly accepted, shaking it gallantly while a grin soon came to adorn her own features.

* * *

Kagome fervently snuggled further into the cot. They had spent the majority of the day devising a plan for Kikyo's demise. The unsuspecting queen, had yet to realize Kagome was missing, and half her castle guards dead, Bankotsu had made sure of that. Sighing, she brought a petite hand to her face, and blissfully closed her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of cleanliness, and warmth on her face, as opposed to the scratchy filth and cold from the mask. It irked her to even think of what could happen if their mission were to fail. Vacillation reared its ugly head, and Kagome strained to push down the absurdly horrific sight of a second stone mask, and the same filthy cell. Taking in a deep breathe, she turned to face the wall, and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat frowning, on the floor next to the cot. The insane girl would not allow him to even sleep next to her, was she_that _innocent? He smirked. Of course, she was probably right to make him and the rest of his men stay out of the bed… he doubted even Jakotsu would be able to restrain himself with one such as Kagome. The girl's body practicallycried out for attention, and it took every last ounce of Sesshomaru's power to stop from happily complying to the cry. 

Looking hesitantly over his shoulder, he immediately shut his eyes tightly, and gripped at a pillow.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and took a deep breathe.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

**GAH. Relatively innocent… for the time being.**

**Welp, this has got to be my shortest chapter yet… but I didn't want to fit in all my special "Kagome coming out" scenes with all this crap. Shifty eyes I expect people to rebel for this I know… but never fear, I think my brain has been zapped back to life. Prepare for a whole new chapter of "LIKE OMG SHE SO PURTY-NESS" coming from the ever awesome Kouga, Hiten, and Inuyasha. Maybe even some Miroku and Sango if I can fit them it. HUZZAH!**

**Do I make any sense at all? Cause half the time I don't even know what I'm talking about.**

**REVIEWS:**

**MidNite Phoenix: I still pretty much have no idea what to do with Kikyo, buy never fear, I'm sure you all know I dun like her much, so it most certainly won't be anything too friendly. BWUAHA.**

**KIgirls: HAHA. The ebil author stole Sesshomaru's stoic-ness. Shifty eyes**

**Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Aha, thank ya! **

**Vi3t Babii: Huuuuurrrraaayy! Just don't forget to breathe okay? Breathing is good for your health.**

**Artee and Sporky: Whoooosh. I am very glad you are reading. Sorry it took so long to update. Oo The first 5 chapters didn't take so long before…**

**mimi86: Why yuss it is. And thank ya very much**

**Thank you VERY, VERY, VERY much for all the nice reviews everyone! D**

**BY THE WAY...  
If there are any other characters I should include in the story, please leave it in a review, or message... I'd like to put them in the next chapter if there are. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I lied, this is more crap, and the whole Kagome finally being revealed in all her glorious prettiness will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

Kikyo stormed through the castle in a mad frenzy, her dull eyes lit with anger, nervousness, and most of all, excitement. Excitement… something she hadn't felt since she had locked that witch up and finally gotten rid of her traitorous parents. Of course it was absolutely absurd to think it their fault for having twins… but that didn't stop Kikyo from believing it.

_'No matter…'_ She thought gleefully,_ 'tonight is my night, tonight will be the night I finally gain full control of the Eastern Lands. No one will be able to stop me with a mate by my side.' _The thought of having both her birthday banquet, and an engagement banquet in one day sent joyful shivers down her spine. A voracious grin soon mauled her features, and she turned sharply to look into a full length mirror.

She would be greeting the guests soon, and she had to look her absolute best. She was clad in a strikingly red, silk kimono, with mahogany colored flowers stitched into the sleeves. Her obi was a light shade of lavender, and her hair kept down, falling limply behind her. Kikyo always had a thing for fur, which seemed to show in the outfit where the ends of her sleeves and collar were rimmed with an evidently white kitsune pelt.

She grinned at herself in the mirror, before beginning her trek through the castle, to greet her guests. After all… tonight would be the night she would finally be able to disown that witch and declare her a bastard. The girl would spend the rest of her days in that filthy chamber, in that filthy mask, and if she did indeed caught on… mourning over her dead parents. The thought brought a smile to her face, and she quickened her pace in enthusiasm.

* * *

Kagome stared down in shock at the exotic piece of clothing left on the side of the cot. Her eyes darted frantically around the room for some sort of explanation; however all she got was a snicker from Jakotsu, and a couple eager nods from the others. Waving her hands in the air, she shook her head timidly, causing ripples of ebony tresses to fall over her shoulders.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not wearing that! It's hardly decent enough." She bit out through gritted teeth, while pointing accusingly at said piece of attire.

Sesshomaru spared her a bored glance before stating "Should have thought that through before kicking me out of the bed." He watched her expression turn from nervousness, to sheer fury within seconds out of the corner of his eye. His lips threatened to curve into an amused smile, but, held back, before ushering his flustered men out of the room to give the girl some privacy.

Kagome glared down at the garment in distaste. It was a radiant white silk, unsurpassed by that of even the cleanest, untouched snow. Thin silver thread weaved along the sleeves to the shoulder, elegantly entwining through each other, while tiny golden flowers blossomed from each silver strand, and pale green petals, littered lazily around the rest of the kimono. The detail was amazing and even lighter and darker shades adorned each petal, and golden flower. An obi lay next to it, also a dashing white, however the same silver instead rimmed the edges so it stood out against the kimono, while a small design of sparse golden flowers were stitched in a fluid motion. It was not just the elaborate design that caught Kagome's attention, but the sheerness of the material. It flowed gracefully and the silk, so fine it slipped through her fingers like water. The kimono was absolutely gorgeous, and would be perfect… if not for the indecent slit running up one side of the kimono, reaching to at least Kagome's thigh, and the long, slender V cut in the front.

"Hentai demons…" She muttered dryly, before slipping into the kimono. She twirled, and giggled as the thin material followed the motion smoothly, and hugged her figure snuggly. A cough from the door, and a small clapping alerted her of an audience, and she quickly turned to face the person in the doorway. Smiling sheepishly, she gave the woman a once over.

The girl was taller then her by barely a sliver, her hair a light shade of brown, and pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs shadowed chocolate brown eyes, framed with a purple make up, and a smile graced her lips.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled shyly, as she eyed the girl thoughtfully. The girl starred back for a moment, before squealing and pouncing at a very unsuspecting and unfortunate Kagome.

* * *

Kikyo stood at the palace doors, welcoming her guests with a forced smile. She was pleased to find the Northern wolf prince, Kouga and the Southern spider lord, Naraku arrive together, both glaring holes into each other's heads. She peered anxiously into the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of her dear Sesshomaru, but to no avail. She sighed, _'He must miss me terribly.'_ She thought contently.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked towards the castle, as his men followed from behind, hiding discreetly among

the trees and bushes. He did not hesitate to leave Kagome, he knew Sango would take good care of the girl. She had told him she was a fellow maid and Kagome's best friend before she disappeared. Groaning, he looked towards the palace gloomily, and could already hear the shrill voice of Kikyo, ringing through his sensitive ears. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he approached her red clad form. _'Kagome **better** have worn the dress.'_ He thought bitterly, before trudging up the stone steps.

* * *

**Already, I could have continued, but I couldn't really fit in Kagome all over again in this one, so I will start her off in the next chapter… it just seemed too weird and awkward in this one. Probably doesn't make much sense to you, but I just HAVE to add something a little more interesting and it will fit better in the next chapter, Okie?**

**REVIEWS:  
****mimi86: Heh, I know I'll put Inuyasha somewhere in here, and Miroku too if I can. Not sure about Shippou yet, I wish I could tell you why, but that'd ruin the whole secret.  
****addicted2reviews: Thank you, and yes, I am glad people are starting to loath Kikyo's character in the story. I didn't think she was evil enough for awhile...  
****Kitsune-NekoDemon2: Whooooooooooh! I have'sh a bad habit of making up my own words.  
****Artee and Sporky: Ebiiiiil! Whoosh. Yuss, however Kagome seems comletly oblivious to it so far, no? Heh…**


	8. Chapter 8

Yea, I know. I suck.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and swirled the contents of his silver cup in a manner clearly displaying his current state of boredom. Sure, he had gotten a brief kick out of harassing the surly guests, but really, what fun was a party when it consisted of old, stuck-up geezers drawling on about land and what-not? Granted, not all the guests were old, per se, but the majority was male; and just what exactly could he do with them?

Groaning, Inuyasha slumped up against the closest wall and allowed his head to lounge lazily against the elaborate design. His honey-brown eyes eyed a small gathering of women, though none particularly caught his attention. Sighing for a second time that night, he downed the rest of his sake, and pushed himself off his wall. A black-haired man, clad in royal purple robes advanced towards him from behind the group of girls, sporting a raw mark on his left cheek.

Inuyasha snorted, studying the mark and finding it to resemble the shape of a small hand. The black haired man frowned in response.

"Snobs. All of them."

"Why do you say that, Miroku?" Inuyasha inquired dryly.

Miroku cast him a sidelong glance, before starting incredulously, "Are you bli-"

"Well, well." A gravelly voice interrupted, "And here I thought my night couldn't get any worse."

The duo turned to the intruding voice and Inuyasha immediately frowned in irritation.

"Oh shove it Koga, no one wants your stinking hide around."

"Right back at ya dog-boy."

Despite their crude remarks, the two nodded at each other, a silent truce; until the night was over, and they were free of their boredom, that is.

The three lounged casually against Inuyasha's wall, occasionally exchanging biting remarks, but for the most part keeping to themselves.

Koga's pale blue eyes scanned the dance floor idly, bringing his own silver goblet up to his lips before freezing completely. From across the room, a figure in a startlingly white kimono glided delicately through the massive double-door entrance. He gaped at her in a dazed wonder.

Inuyasha turned to Koga in apparent confusion. He nudged Miroku in the side, earning a small grunt, before inclining his head meaningfully at Koga.

Miroku frowned and followed his gaze, Inuyasha mimicking the action. Both men received much the same reaction as Koga, though they were not the only ones to be shocked into an awed silence.

* * *

From across the room, Naraku's ruby eyes trailed the woman's slender frame, calculating and cold. He excused himself curtly from the group of youkai that surrounded him and advanced towards the mystifying beauty.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked, eyes locked on Kagome's lithe form making its way to the dance floor. Her thick, ebony hair was held up with two pearly white clips, wavy strands falling free to frame her face and delicately touch her exposed skin. Her bangs were swept carefully over her forehead, veiling the family crest on her brow, and falling into her cerulean eyes. He continued his captivated scrutiny of her exquisite figure before a flash of red darted swiftly past him.

Inuyasha and his idiot friends were making their way towards Kagome. A feral snarl ripped free from his chest, making Kikyo jump and relinquish her hold on his arm. He turned gracefully on his heel, ignoring her questioning stare, and started towards Kagome.

Catching sight of Naraku from the opposite side of the massive room only served to make Sesshomaru hasten his pace. Inuyasha and the whelp from the north he could deal with, but Naraku… well, he'd just have to keep her away from that sick bastard.

He trained his piercing gaze back on the oblivious Kagome, long legs carrying him promptly to his goal.

* * *

Kagome's cerulean eyes darted nervously across the mass of spectators, her petite hands clasped tightly at her sides and her cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

She sucked in a shaky breath and took a timid step forward, only to have a hand wrap harshly around her waist and pull her back roughly and into something solid.

Kagome squeaked, and briefly considered clawing at the pale arm firmly securing her in place, before catching sight of a pair of jagged, purple markings adorning the muscular arm.

Her heart plunged into the pit of her stomach before hurtling backing in place, beating treacherously against her chest. Kagome sucked in a deep breath, knowing Sesshomaru could likely hear the rapid thudding in her chest, and if not, surely feel it judging by the way her back was pressed firmly to his own chest.

"Sesshomaru?" She breathed, titling her head awkwardly over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the corner of his face and one smoldering, golden eye.

Kagome frowned, realizing his gaze was trained, rather threateningly, on something in front of them.

Shifting slightly in his suffocating hold, she turned around to find two demons directly ahead of her. One, she thought with idle amusement, greatly resembled a more boyish version of Sesshomaru. His honey-brown eyes, wide and haughty, were framed by overgrown bangs and a slightly tanned complexion. His long white hair flowed haphazardly to just above his waist and a pair of white dogs ears twitched cutely on the top of his head.

Kagome stifled a small giggle and the urge to reach out and touch them, in favor of regarding the second demon. She could not quite decipher his real age, despite his young and alarmingly handsome features. His eyes might have once been a shocking azure, like her own, but were now a startlingly, faded, arctic blue, his hair, black and straight, was pulled into a high ponytail, swinging elegantly behind him. His choice of attire incited a faint blush from her, the assortment of furs and amour failing to cover quite a bit of his muscular form.

Kagome's dormant miko senses sparked to life, abruptly, as a third, unfamiliar aura assaulted them. Fierce blue eyes hardened and narrowed, darkening into a deep indigo as the menacing black aura licked her own serene pale green, like an unruly fire consuming her very being.

Gasping, she turned fully in Sesshomaru's arms and buried her face against the layers of silk fabric enveloping his chest.

* * *

Sesshomaru would have been surprised, even pleased at her bold move, had it not been invoked by fear. A malicious growl rumbled in his chest, and his strikingly red aura flared ominously, clashing viciously against black aura and sending waves of sheer power rippling throughout the massive dining room.

The clatter of dining utensils and polite chatter of the guests hushed abruptly, tension dominating the once pleasant atmosphere. Even the humans, who remained unaware and immune to the vicious waves of menace in Sesshomaru's aura turned to regard the scene curiously.

Then, just as fast as it started, the black aura shrank back and the curious spectators cast one last lingering glance at the shivering woman, and the tall demon embracing her, before turning back to their idle conversations.

Sesshomaru directed the most malicious glare he could summon in the direction he knew Naraku stood, concealed in the crowd, before returning his gaze to the trembling Kagome. Frowning, Sesshomaru realized suddenly the miko blood running in her veins was indeed, remarkably impressive, though untrained based on its tender, uncontrollable sensitivity to Naraku's tainted aura.

He frowned further as he reflected on his actions, and the strong arms wrapped affectionately around Kagome. He hadn't intended to get close to the girl, especially not in the small time they had spent together. Glaring at the top of her head, he unwound his arms and peeled the gradually calming girl from his chest.

She looked up at him from under thick, black eyelashes, cerulean eyes smoldering, knocking the breath out of him. He gazed into the darkening indigo depths before tearing his gaze away and scanning the expansive room in a vain excuse to look away.

Midway, his gaze froze on cruel brown eyes and he realized, with mounting dread, Kikyo had remained where he left her, watching the entire scene unfold in a frenzy of wild proceedings. He noticed, with little relief, that there was no recognition in her eyes.

Kikyo's venomous gaze was trained on Kagome, cold and calculating. Sesshomaru watched her intently, with equal intensity; their gazes locked briefly before she turned and stalked evenly towards a corner of the massive room and disappeared behind double glass doors.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, they definitely helped stimulate me and push me out of my laziness. 


	9. Chapter 9

ba da da daaaaa. this is the part where i stray from the original plot of the "The Man in the Iron Mask " and my reviewers boo me for my crappy plots. enjoy. ;)

* * *

Kagome had never really been an impatient person, whether it was because she was brought up as a relatively insignificant servant in the elaborate court of the eastern lands, or because she had spent two years of her life confined in a ridiculously small cell, she could not say. All she was really aware of, at the moment, was of her gradually diminishing patience.

Kagome sent her dance partner a scathing glare, as he whispered in her ear the most obscene language she had ever had the displeasure of suffering through. His hand, clad in tightly wound, black silks and simple glass beads continuously slipped from its place on her waist and at first, she was won over by his profound apologies and innocent demeanor, but in time, the black haired-man had managed to completely obliterate the poor girl's trust.

"Miroku, was it?"

"Ah yes it was, though I still haven't had the pleasure of knowing such a beautiful woman's name…"

Ignoring the man's subtle request, Kagome opted for clenching his steadily descending wrist and hissing through clenched teeth, "Then I assure you, if you want to live long enough to learn it, you will keep that wandering hand of yours to yourself."

He supplied her with a feigned, ignorantly innocent expression to which Kagome uttered an incredulous curse before prying herself from the man's grasp and stomping moodily to an elaborately decorated table, draped in a hefty assortment of sweets and pastries. Her previously foul mood was swiftly obliterated at the sight.

_'How long has it been since I've eaten chocolate?'_

Before Kagome could indulge in any of the tempting sweets, however, a voice next to her questioned dryly, "Troublesome, aren't they?"

Kagome froze. Her stomach clenched into vicious knots and her heart pounded erratically against her chest. She breathed slowly, evenly, before turning cautiously to the woman next to her.

Kikyo's vindictive brown eyes assaulted her, from under a curve of tidy black bangs. Despite the obviously forced smile on her face, Kagome clearly sensed the hostility emitting Kikyo's already bitter aura.

To her relief, there was no obvious recognition in Kikyo's gaze, though a subtle curiosity could be detected in her chocolate orbs.

Having already forgotten Kikyo's inquiry, Kagome swallowed nervously and nodded mutely, hoping the response would suffice.

Kikyo eyed her for a moment, eyes calculating, smile still in place; Kagome shivered under her silent scrutiny, knowing that the mask had hid her face well enough to distort Kikyo's memory of her, though found she was not at all comforted by the thought.

Kikyo's piercing stare was adverted, momentairily, to something over Kagome's shoulder before quickly returning to wander Kagome's tense figure, a glint that could only be defined as purely wicked entering her lifeless eyes.

She opened her mouth, eyes again focused eagerly on whatever had sparked such a malevolent gleam in her chocolate eyes, only to find a harsh grasp enveloping her pale wrist. Kikyo's head jerked back to berate whoever dared touch her person.

Dull brown eyes clashed with liquid topaz and Kikyo found herself being dragged away by her mate-to-be's decidedly callous grip.

Kagome stood absolutely still for a moment, breath baited. A peculiar mixture of annoyance, curiosity and relief flooded her stiff figure. She made a mental note to thank Sesshomaru, before turning to follow Kikyo's previous gaze as accurately as she could.

She found herself starring past groups of mingling guests to a pair of simple glass doors on the opposite end of the expansive room.

She frowned. _'Maybe she was looking at someone?'_

Wary indigo eyes scanned the oblivious guests before returning to the glass doors. Had it just been her imagination?

Brushing it off as paranoia, Kagome shrugged; unaware of the numerous sets of eyes set on her.

Turning back towards the desert table with an impish grin, Kagome proceeded to reach for a small chocolate delight smothered in what appeared to be raspberry sauce, before she was, for the second time that night, prevented from indulging in the sweets elaborately adorning the massive, glass table.

'_What gives?'_ She thought irritably, glaring down at the pale hand wrapped around her wrist. Her withering stare followed the appendage connected to the damnable hand up to the nervous face of a young human boy.

Kagome blinked, azure eyes raking over the boys trembling form curiously. He was obviously a servant in the house, his face eliciting an eerie feeling of recognition in the back of her mind. His features, pale and strained, were taut with a fear that reflected in his wide brown eyes. He held out his other hand, and clenched tightly in his trembling fist was a crumpled slip of paper.

Kagome took the offered paper with a small, reassuring smile, before looking down expectantly.

_In the gardens; come, with no followers._

_Sesshomaru_

Frowning, Kagome re-read the lines. Was there a change of plans? She blinked, before glancing back up at the fidgeting boy.

"Thank you. "

The boy nodded jerkily, turning away.

Acting on impulse, Kagome reached out to grab a hold of his hand. The boy flinched at the contact, however calmed at the soothing circles she traced on his palm.

She offered the young boy a tender smile before stating in a charming voice, "He may come off as a little intimidating at first, but I assure you, Lord Sesshomaru is a noble man."

The boy's eyes darted up to hers, black eyebrows knitting together in obvious confused. "Lord… Sess…homaru?" he asked in a confused voice.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

He blinked in response, opening his mouth before shutting it quickly. His forehead smoothed out and a solemn understanding seemed to dominate his features. He offered the kind woman a sad smile, before tugging his hand out of her grasp.

Kagome watched the peculiar boy melt into a crowd of people before making her way towards the double glass doors, where she knew lead to the castle's extravagant garden.

Her gaze traveled down to the slip of paper in her hand, and a sliver of doubt wormed its way into her conscious. The entire thing seemed a little suspicious. Their plan had been flawless; what could possibly have prompted Sesshomaru to summon her, against the rules he had so strictly set the night before.

_'A trap?'_

A spasm of panic erupted in Kagome's chest, and she threw a quick glance over her shoulder. The blackness of the night veiled everything but the blurred images cast through the thick glass doors. Crushing the lingering feelings of hesitation, she whispered in a small voice, "Sesshomaru?"

A low rustling to her right made Kagome before releasing a shaky laugh.

"Sesshomaru, you sca-"

A cold hand wrapped around her mouth, at the same time an arm slithered around her slim waist, giving Kagome no time to let out a scream for help.

* * *

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. thanks for the support. ;)  
RogueRaven89: aheheh. about that...  
Spider Rider 14: when sessy-poo saves the damsel in distress, aka next chapter. i semi-promise.

meepitome of lazy. but i'll try to get on next chapter sooner. 


End file.
